Parker Yukimura
Parker Yukimura, his true surname is Madison, is the Skyward Force Blue Ranger. He is also a practitioner in his family's unique style of Ninjutsu. Background Parker grew up with just his Mother, who works at the local Hospital. His Grandfather owns a Japanese-style mansion that's located on the outskirts of the city. From a young age, Parker had always trained in his family's style of Ninjutsu under the tutelage of his Grandfather. Although his Mother protested, Parker's Grandfather also nurtured the boy's ability to use Magic, even creating a special wand to channel his Magical energy. When he was 15, Parker was shipped off to the Wind Ninja Academy to train even harder, much to the sadness of his friends, and returns halfway through his Junior Year of High School. This isolation and silent leaving causes a falling out with many of Parker's friends. Due to his Father's nonexistence, Parker prefers to use his Mother's maiden name, Yukimura, as his surname. History (Skyward Force) Parker grew up training as a Ninja and Wizard under his Grandfather. He was homeschooled for the early part of his childhood and was only moved to public school due to the intervention of his Mother, Nami. Chiaki Yukimura, Parker's Grandfather, received the Blue Keystone from Alan sometime before the start of the series. This was eventually passed onto Parker himself in the first episode. Parker immediately became best friends with Tony and the others upon meeting, after a short period of severe bullying. At age 15, Parker began to experience headaches, seizures, and bouts of energy discharge. This was due to the fact that Parker never learned to control his conflicting powers, half of it being Ninjutsu and the other half being Magical. As a result, Parker was shipped to numerous Ninja Schools to learn to balance his powers. This caused a falling out between himself and his best friend, Tony, especially when Parker returned in the latter half of Junior Year. On a class trip to the wilderness, Parker and his friends encountered Kaldur, Prince of Eltar. The Prince was on the run from the Erebians and was dying from his injuries. As a final act, the five were given the ability to Morph. Parker was more than willing to fight for the Earth, and was eventually joined fully by his friends. It soon became clear that something was off about Parker. Aside from his depression, it seemed as if Parker had a void inside him. This void inside him is what brought the boy to the attention of Karprex. After meeting a few Veteran Rangers, Parker was shocked by the arrival of the Gold Ranger, who was none other than one of his childhood friends, Jackson. Recalling a promise he made to Jackson's late Father, Parker resisted Jackson's attempts to join the team, as he was safer away from the War. Even so, Parker relented quickly. However, it was Tony's blessings that solidified Jackson's place. After a year of fighting and gaining new powers, allies, enemies, and weapons, the Rangers gained the ability to "Legend Shift," or transform into Veteran Ranger Forms. Upon going on a Vision Quest to discover the origins of the Power Rangers, the Skyward Rangers embarked on a new quest. They were tasked by Oracle to find the Gaia Force, a powerful energy source that would grant the user any wish they desire. To do so, they were told to gather the Pieces of Light unlocked by previous Ranger teams before Grid Emergence. Unfortunately, Vasco, an old friend of Alan, sought the Gaia Force as well and proved to be a formidable opponent. After a few fights, Vasco revealed that he kidnapped Tommy and recreated the Psycho Rangers. Later, Parker encountered Ventus, his Uncle. He joined the team, bringing the number to seven. The War only continued to escalate as the King and Queen of Erebia took the helm to lead the attack strike. One of Karprex's schemes made Parker realize that his darkness was extracted and became sentient. His sentient darkness was Karprex himself. To save his friends, Parker tried to give himself up to Karprex, but his friends saved him. After destroying Vasco, the Psycho Rangers and the Erebian Royal Guard, the King and Queen launched an all-out attack on the Earth. Through these events, Parker regained his darkness and became whole, but the Rangers lost their powers once more. However, Ventus sacrificed his life to restore them. With Grid Emergence upon them, Yaxley, the child of Evil, was released and merged with Queen Verna. The Rangers eventually defeated them both and pacified the Erebians. After returning the Legendary Power Stars to their respective owners, a plan was made to use their Astro Megaship to help worlds destroyed by the Erebians rebuild. Upon his resettlement on Earth, Parker wanted to go to College before establishing his own Ninja School. In the end, Parker decided to go on a quest out in space. Using the Astro Megaship he would see the Universe, to help rebuild and learn more. His friends tearfully accepted his decision. Personality Parker is always a free and warm spirit when he's with people he's comfortable around. However, he's a loner at heart with a positive demeanor to mask what is going on inside. He devotes himself to other people so much so he could potentially ignore his own wellbeing; this is something that makes him vulnerable to manipulation. Ranger Powers As a member of the Skyward Force, Parker has access to the abilities of his Keystone predecessor: Ninjutsu. Using Power Stars, Parker can summon his Zords and manipulate Elements. He briefly gained the ability to use all the Elements at once, but this was lost upon losing his powers the first time. After his vision quest to see the origins of the Power Rangers, Parker gained the ability to Legend Shift into any Ranger in history, granted that a representative from the team gives him their blessings. Upon the end of his official tenure as Blue Ranger, Parker mastered his Skyward Ninja Powers, being able to use his Elemental Technique and basic Ninja capabilities to their fullest potential. He and his Team returned the Legendary Ranger Stars to their respective owners, thereby forfeiting his ability to Legend Shift. Abilities and Skills * Basic Ninja Abilities: Due to his heritage, Parker has enhanced senses, superior physical fitness, and can use Ninjutsu outside of his Ranger Form. * Yukimura Ninjutsu: Coming from a line of powerful Ninjas, Parker can use his families abilities, which include Aura Sensing and powerful Ice Ninjutsu that is strengthened by refined control of inner darkness. * '''Basic Magic: '''Under the tutelage of the Mystic Force, Parker learns to refine his magical abilities. * '''Eltar Magic: '''From his Father's family line, Parker can use the magic of the Megaforce, which lets him manipulate Air, Earth, and Water using keyphrases. ** Summon: Allows Parker to summon objects ** Outbreak: Physical Enhancement Spells ** Splash: General Elemental Spells ** Expand: Passive or Defensive Spells ** Focus: Perception Enhancement Spells ** Spark: Electricity-based Spells ** Explosion: Attack Spells Category:Blue Rangers Category:Male Rangers Category:Skyward Force Category:Gaia Category:Mentors Category:Red Rangers